Ships Docking
by Neko of death
Summary: /All on the sea have their own tale to tell./ Drabbles and excerpts. Current- Don't Forget
1. Improbable

Ah, so I found a thread on livejournal called a chaos thread in which writers take a prompt,write a short One Piece drabble on it, and then post their own prompt. I've written very little so I decided to try out my skills there. Here are some of mine.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Prompt: Improbable

Character(s): Straw Hat crew

* * *

When most people looked back on it, heard the story, told the tales, almost everyone had the thought run through their minds at least once.

How much luck did this crew have?

The barrel may have never wound up in the hands of pirates.

They could have arrived at the small village a day too late.

The lightning may have not struck the execution stand.  
_although no one knew if that was really luck_

They may not have picked up a stray princess trying to save her country.

Their navigator may not have gotten bitten by a once-thought-extinct insect.  
_no one said all of their luck was good_

They may not have ended up on the one island that held the doctor that could cure her.

An errant splash of water in a land of desert may not have landed on their captain.

They may have never made it all the way up to the island in the sky.

They may have never had a ship that managed to take them all the way to the city of water before breaking down.  
_and still saved their lives when it seemed hope was lost_

Any of the hammers of their crew may have washed overboard during a storm, never to be seen again.

They could have crashed and burned and drowned and lost at any time of their journey.

may have  
may have  
could have  
could have

But didn't. And against all odds, this tiny crew of mostly rookies and some oldies made it to the end of the world.

But when asked  
_How did you get such luck?_

The entire crew would grin and the captain would say  
_Who needs luck when you have the will? Who needs coincidences when you have ambition? Who needs fate when you have dreams?_


	2. Eagle

More from the chaos thread.

I do not own One Piece

* * *

Prompt: Eagle

Character(s): Zoro, Chopper, Straw Hats.

* * *

Zoro woke up to the sound of hooves clicking on wood from the dock up to Sunny's deck. Checking the sun he knew that it was strangely early for any of the rest of the crew to be back from wandering the town. He had pulled the short straw for guard duty and was diligently _snoozing_ watching their ship for the day.

The others had happily gone on their merry ways, some pairing up _let's go shopping Robin-oneesan_ and some going alone _I need some more SUUUPER shirts_ but all were still expected to be gone for a couple more hours at least.

So it was a surprise for Zoro to see their little doctor already back on the Thousand Sunny with a bag of medical supplies and a slightly gloomy face.

Chopper turned to go head into the infirmary when he saw the swordsman and jumped, hiding behind the mast _wrong way again_ before realizing that it was just his nakama.

"Oh, Zoro. I forgot you were staying on Sunny today."

Zoro stared at the little reindeer for a couple of seconds _w-what are you looking at you bastard?_ before sighing and walking over to him.

Crouching down to get at _almost_ eye level, he asked "What's wrong?"

With those words his nakama's eyes started to water a little. "It's nothing! I just…I was walking past a park and I saw something that looked fun, that's all. But I don't need that, because I'm a pirate and I have lots of fun and adventure anyways and I'm-"

"Chopper, just tell me what it was."

The doctor blushed and whispered it right into Zoro's ear. He then pulled back and looked away _but that's okay, I don't need it, I'm a man who doesn't need such childish fun _and thus missed seeing the uncharacteristic grin spread across the swordsman's face.

And when the rest of the members of the crew slowly started to trickle back home, they were presented with the sight of Zoro running across the grass with Tony Tony Chopper held up high, arms spread wide and shouting "Eaaaaagle!" again and again.

_Hey, I want to join in! My turn, my turn!_

Ah, family bonding.

* * *

Yup, Scrubs is a great show.


	3. Lost Dog

Written for the onepiece300 community on lj. However, I ended up writing almost 500 words for it, ahaha. So the comm has my cut version, and this gets my full version.

* * *

Title: Lost Dog  
Rating: G  
Media: fic  
Characters: OC, Stefan, Whitebeard  
Word Count: 299  
Prompt: Lost

* * *

A little girl was crying in the alley. People just moved past on the main street, either not hearing her or just not caring. Just like her parents. They didn't care about her. When they had found that little kitten in the box in her closet they had demanded that she put it back out on the street. They said that they were sorry but they just didn't have enough berri to be able to feed and take care of a pet. But…but they weren't _really_ sorry and that was no excuse! She could find some job or even give her own food to the poor little cat! But they had put their foot down and now her little pet was gone.

She had been crying for a little while, debating about running away from her awful parents when she heard a soft bark and felt something lick her hand. It was a little white dog, with the strangest fur she had ever seen, shaped like a banana on its muzzle. She lifted her hand to pet it, a little wary (dogs weren't cats after all, they would _bite_) but to her joy it merely licked her again. It was the start a beautiful friendship.

She played with the strange little dog all day. Fetch, Frisbee, just running around, they did it all. It was getting dark and she decided to head to her home near the docks. Suddenly the little dog zipped ahead. She ran after it, afraid of losing her new friend, but stopped in her tracks when it ran right up to the biggest man she had ever seen (and he had a mustache _just_ like the dog too!)

He lifted the dog up (way _way_ up) and it barked and licked his face. A deep rumbling laugh came out from his chest. She watched carefully, trying to be out of sight. It looked like her new friend already belonged to someone. She was about to turn and leave when the voice stopped her.

"Little girl. Thank you for taking care of Stefan for me. He tends to get lost when we dock in a new harbor." The little dog- _Stefan_- barked softly at her from his perch on his master's shoulder and wagged his tail.

She didn't really know what to say, so she just smiled and nodded.

"Now run off to your parents, they must be worried. No father wants to lose his child."

She thought about that. She missed her parents. She hadn't seen them for a whole day and that was _such_ a long time. Smiling at the giant man once again she turned and ran home, eager to be back with her family. Just as eagerly as the dog had been to return to his family as well.

* * *

Stefan needs more love, guys.


	4. Don't Forget

Another for the Onepiece_300 lj community. Very short this time. I seem to be writing more often, which is good.

Consider yourself disclaimed.

* * *

Title: Don't Forget  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
Media: fic  
Pairing/Characters: Smoker/Ace, Luffy, Tashigi  
Word Count: 82  
Prompt: Dates

* * *

"Hi Smokey! Why are you here? Don't you remember what day it is?"

"My day off. What about it?"

"What? If you've forgotten and make him cry I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"What does the date have to do with him- oh shit."

"Bye Smokey! And remember, you can't go wrong with meat!"

xxxxxx

"What the hell are you doing sleeping here, Firefist?"

"Wha- oh hey Tashigi, what's up?"

"I'll give you a hint. One year."

"What do you mean, one yea- fuck."

"Get running. And he likes Alabastan cigars the best."

* * *

I like this pairing a little too much, but whatever. Not like it can ever become canon, so I might as well make it with my fangirling.


End file.
